


All That Glitters

by Karasuno Volleygays (ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor)



Series: Sportsfest 2018 [126]
Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: 2018 Winter Olympics, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, wibbly wobbly timey wimey
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-10-12
Updated: 2018-10-12
Packaged: 2019-07-30 00:46:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 647
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/16275725
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ToBeOrNotToBeAGryffindor/pseuds/Karasuno%20Volleygays
Summary: Yuuri skates for gold in his final Winter Olympics so he can finally present it to Victor, but all the gold Victor will ever need is wrapped around his finger.





	All That Glitters

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [victuuri olympics](https://archiveofourown.org/external_works/423521) by kerrie13. 



> This was written for Sportsfest 2018 remix round.

Yuuri’s chest heaved as he stood still in the center of the rink, his sweat bursting off into clouds of steam from the chill of the ice. The sound of the cheering crowd was dull in his ears, as if he were under water. 

The only thing he even knew existed was the grinning man waving frantically at him on the other side of the rink. There was only Victor.

It was nearly an eternity before his feet responded to his command, skating toward the doors and being met halfway by a flying tackle of a hug from Victor. Familiar hands that have found their way into practically every aspect of Yuuri’s life framed his face, and tears freely flowed from Victor’s eyes.

“That was incredible, Yuuri.” He gave Yuuri a wide, toothy smile. “Your performance was almost as beautiful as you.”

Yuuri reddened as he accepted Victor’s help to get back on his feet. “That sounds like something my mom would say.” 

Victor waved a dismissive hand. “Don’t be ridiculous. As if I need my mother in law to tell me to be nice to my perfectly scrumptious fiance.” He snuck a pinch on Yuuri’s backside, drawing a surprised squeak and a slap on the hand.

However, once they passed the threshold of the ice and were once again surrounded by skaters waiting to take their shot at gold in Pyeongchang, reality began to leach back into Yuuri’s brain. They were on their way to the kiss and cry to hear his scores, to be judged on his last ever Olympic skate.

Victor must have sensed his tension — he usually did. Arms latched around him the moment they were ensconced on the bench with a giant bouquet of flowers Yuuri couldn’t even name. “It’ll be all right, Yuuri. The world saw you today like I see you, and I know how powerful that can be.”

Blinking at Victor, his heart stuttering in his chest, Yuuri couldn’t fight back a smile for his coach, his inspiration, his motivation, his love. Chuckling, he murmured, “I still need a gold medal for you to kiss.”

“I have the gold I need,” Victor said, raising his hand to brush his lips against the ring on his finger — the same one Yuuri had bought on impulse in Barcelona. “I just want you to have the gold you deserve.”

“Vitya.” His name was on Yuuri’s tongue like a prayer, cloaked in awe. Their eyes met, and once again, the world disappeared until the sound of the PA shook them out of the moment to announce his score.

After all, wasn’t this what the night was all about?

They clung to each other as he was introduced, and Yuuri felt Victor’s breath hitch the same as his own when his free skate score was read: 222.03.

The rink felt like it was shaking from the monstrous applause, and it only grew louder when Yuuri’s overall score of 333.17 was read right after. They watched with their hands firmly latched as the final three skaters of the event completed their routines. Two didn’t crack the 200 mark in the free skate and one hit around 205. 

None could come close to eclipsing his overall, and they were both crying like babies as the gleaming gold medal was hung around Yuuri’s neck on the podium. His knees shook on his way back to Victor’s side.

Holding out his gold medal, Yuuri bowed and presented it to Victor. He reeled when Victor merely threw his arms around Yuuri and kissed him full on the mouth for the entire world to see.

Breathless, Yuuri gasped, “I thought you wanted to kiss my gold medal.”

“I’d much rather kiss you.” Victor beamed as they made their way down the ramp, two Olympic champions side by side to take on the next great adventure in their lives.


End file.
